


Eae

by sunflowerkgk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Summary: While taking down what they thought was a routine vampire nest, Dean, Sam and Castiel find themselves tied to a post.  Help comes to them in the oddest of way by an angel that Castiel thought to be dead.*Discontinued*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to make a series out of this one. Please let me know what you think.

Sam, Dean and Castiel thought this was going to be a simple routine vampire kill. They were terribly wrong. They thought that the nest was a smaller nest, only a few vampires, but it turns out it had over twenty. Even with the element of surprise they were quickly overtaken, and here they were, tied against a pole, with ten angry vampires staring at them.

The leader of the nest had told the other four to go patrol, in case other hunters would show up, before kneeling down in front of them.

“So, the Winchesters. What brings you to our humble nest?”

“Your killing people.” Dean said, “Why else would we be here?”

“We have to feed to live.”

“Don’t give us that. We both know you can live off animal blood. You’ve killed over fifteen people in less than a week. That’s overkill.”

“We have a lot of mouths to eat. If you hadn’t noticed.”

“Yeah, yeah, much larger than other nests.”

“Were a polyamourous nest.”

“We didn’t need to know that.”

The leader stopped talking and turned his head at a noise. Dead looked at both Sam and Castiel, giving them the signal. While they had been talking they had been untying the rope that held their wrists. As they were about to attack they heard screaming outside before silence.

“Who did you call? Is that your back up?”

“We didn’t call anyone.” Sam said, speaking the truth. He frowned at more screams and looked at Dean. Castiel frowned as he felt something.

“It’s not a hunter, it's a-” Castiel started to speak before a decapitated head was thrown through a window, breaking it. A small five foot five woman followed right behind the head, holding two hatchets in her hands. Sam, Dean and Winchester watched as the vampires hesitated, looking at each other before running at her. 

The boys managed to free themselves, and grabbed their weapons, and quickly joined the fight. 

\----------------------------------------

Once they finished, all of them covered in blood Dean started to walk toward the girl but Castiel stopped him.

“Be careful Dean.”

“Dude, Cas, it's just a girl.”

“She’s not just a girl.”

“Well if she;s not just a girl, what is she?”

“She’s an angel.”

Dean’s head snapped back to the small angel as she turned her head to look at them. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a red flannel under it. Under that was a black crop top and black booty shorts. She was wearing black combat boots and a grimace on her face.

“Hello Castiel.”

“Eae. Your supposed to be dead.”

It didn’t escape Eae’s notice that Dead had grabbed his angel blade and she held her hands up.

“Now now boys, I did just save your asses.” Dean looked at the other two before nodding, “As you can see Castiel, I am very much alive.”

“But how? It’s not like you have the pull or power to fake your own death.”

“It’s true, I’m not Gabriel, but I am still alive. When we all fell from heaven, thanks for that by the way, I inhabited this vessel. When the war started, I hid. I had no intention of dying by your dumb ass plan. Once it was clear, I came out of hiding. Started hunting again, like I did before the apocalypse, or anything after you dumbass’ do. Why are you so hell bent on ending the world?"

Dean and Sam looked shocked at how rough she talked. She didn’t talk like an angel. They watched as she dropped her hands, pulling her hood back, showing that she was inhabiting a body of a late teenager.

“Then why this body?” Sam asked, looking her up and down before focusing on her face, “If you could choose any body, why this one?”

“She needed me, lets just leave it at that.”

"Why didn't you return to heaven?" Castiel asked, getting angrier by the minute, "They need angels to keep the lights on. You could be helping them."

"Oh like you did?" She answered bitterly, "Your the root cause of all the shit show Castiel. You killed dozens of our brothers and sisters. Stop being a hypocrite."

"Why didn't you return?" Sam asked, trying to break the tension. 

"Why would I? Everyone, including you, Castiel," she jabbed a finger at him, "Hated me. Called me radical, said I was crazy, because of what I did in the old days. Under father's orders."

"You killed hundreds of innocent people!"

"They were possessed by demons Castiel!" That shut Castiel up, his face covered with pure shock. "That's right. They were all possessed. A whole town, filled with demons. Even the infants. I followed orders. Just like you used to. Now all my brothers and sisters hate me, so why bother helping them?"

The silence that filled the room was heavy. Castiel's mind was reeling with the information that was just thrown at me. Sam gently touched his shoulder, giving him a caring look. Dean sighed and put away his angel blade. 

"Well," Dean said before looking at her again, "Now I know how Castiel feels when Sam and I fight. Though we don't have angel powers."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, not impressed by his antics. "Bye."

"Wait!" Sam stopped her, taking a breath before continuing, "If you want to go back to heaven, why not help us? Seems like you know what your doing as a hunter. We could always use another hunter."

She hesitated and thought about it. 

"Eae, come back to the bunker with us." Castiel said, walking over and touching her shoulder. "You can meet our son Jack. All the other hunters. We could use you on our side."

She shrugged off his hand, showing she still had a grudge. She looked into Castile's eyes before nodding. 

"Fine, I'll go with you three. And this Jack, he isn't yours and Dean's kids is he?"

"What?! No! He's Lucifer's!"

"Ohhh." But she couldn't help smirking at both Dean and Castiel's blush, which led to Sam raising an eyebrow. He would question them back at the bunker.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip back to the bunker was silent and awkward. Eae and Castiel sat in the back seat together, refusing to look at each other, and Sam’s mind was trying to figure out what she said. He would himself that he would wait till they got back to the bunker to ask about it, but he couldn’t.

“Dean, what did she mean about you and Castiel?”

“Sam-”

“Dean, I want the truth.”

“Sam, your brother and I are in a relationship.”

Sam turned to look at Castiel. Sometimes his bluntness wasn’t appreciated.

“A relationship?”

“Yes, we’ve been together for months now. It is sexual, but we are being safe-”

“Castiel, they don’t want to hear that.” Eae said, gently putting a hand over his mouth. “None of us want to hear it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam said, turning back to his brother. Castiel pushed Eae hand away, giving her a look.

“We didn’t know when the right time was. With everything going on, we wanted to tell you Sammy, we really did. We just-”

Sam didn’t answer him. In Fact he didn’t speak at all for the rest of the car ride.

“Silent treatment, ouch.” Eae said, smirking at the look Castiel gave her.

\--------------------------------------------

Upon arriving at the bunker Sam headed straight in, Dean hot on his tail to try and talk to him, leaving Castiel and Eae behind.

“Well, that was awkward.” Eae said, looking at him. “Why didn't you tell him?”

“We wanted to. It's just every time we thought we had a moment of peace to tell him…”

“Something always came up?” He nodded as they walked to the bunker, him opening the door for her. “Well, let them handle it. Might be best to step back.”

He nodded and lead her in. She tried to ignore the looks she was getting but they were coming from everywhere. Castiel stopped and looked around.

“Everyone, this Eae, an angel. She has agreed to help us out for the time being. So… be nice to her.”

Eae scoffed at that, raising an eyebrow at him. Her attention focused on a young man walking over to her, holding out his hand. 

“I’m Jack, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Ah Lucifer’s kid,” She said, shaking his head. “Nice to meet you.”

He smiled at her, and she hated how it made her feel. Almost happy.

“Jack, will you get Eae set up in a room? Get her some.. Appropriate clothes.”

“What's wrong with these?” She asked, turning to him.

“They aren’t appropriate for an angel, a hunter, or a girl of that age.”

She rolled her eyes and Jack nodded. “Sure thing Cas, wheres sam and dead?”

“They are fighting about Castiel and Dean's relationship.” Eae said, laying her arm over Jacks shoulder, smirking at him.

“Oh no, did he find out?”

“Thank to that smirking brat right there.” Castiel said, pointing at her accusingly.

“Hey! I figured you had told him!”

“Don’t fight you two,” Jack said, stepping between the two of them, unsure of why they were so hostile but knew he needed to get the peace. “Cas, go see how they are doing. I’ll take her to a room.”

Castiel sighed and nodded. He gave Jack’s shoulder a squeeze before leaving. Jack smiled at him as he walked away before turning to Eae.

“Do you always start fights?”

“Not usually. But Castiel and I have problems, if you couldn’t tell.”

Jack nodded and led her through the bunker to a room, which he was secretly pleased was next to his. She opened the door and looked around. She touched all the furniture as she looked at the room.

“Do you like it?” Jack said, leaning in the doorway. 

“Well, it’s the first room I’ve had since I fell, so yeah.”

“Wait, you never got a room? Or a place to stay?” Jack asked surprised.

“No. I’ve just been going town to town since I fell. I don’t normally stay in one spot for very long.”

“Then why are you staying here?”

“Honestly, because even though Castiel was a dick to me, he is family. And he;s the first family to have found me and not wanted to kill me. Maybe i just want a place to be able to lay my head and know.. Not everyone is trying to kill me.”

Eae looked over at him, giving him a sad smile before she sat on the bed. Jack walked over and sat next to her. He was processing the information he had just been given.

“You seem confused.” She said, looking him over.

“I am… Cas had been nothing but nice to everyone he ever meets, why would he be so terrible to you?”

“Well, long time ago I carried out an order given to me by our father. God. I didn’t like the order, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t tell my father no. After I completed the order I ended up… being hated by all my brothers and sisters, and no matter how hard I pleased with my father… he wouldn’t tell them why I had to do it. So I became hated… by all of them. Including Castiel. It’s hard to forgive someone when they went out of their way to make your life a living hell for thousands of years…”

“What was the order?” Jack asked, gently taking her hand. He felt bad for her.

“A smallish town had been completely overrun by demons. Every person was possessed, and they were planning on attacking the nearest town. They wanted to be slowly move across the towns, taking over each one till they ruled over the entire country.”

“What country?”

“Italy. It was during the time of Rome's great power. When it was at the peak of its rule. They basically wanted to take over Rome, use it’s power to get them further up the food chain.”

“Of course they did.”

“So God decided that they needed to be stopped. Instead of sending another angel, he used me. I was his escape goat. I went into the town, and I killed them all. Sent the souls to heaven and killed every last demon. In the process, I apparently caused the downfall of Rome, or at least the start of it.”

Jack looked shocked at what he just heard. He tried to process it, all of it. He looked her over, noticing the sadness in her eyes. 

“So you falling was sort of a blessing huh?”

“Unfortunately. I had nowhere to go in heaven, no friends, and it felt like no family. I was all alone, so when I fell from heaven, it was a fresh start. However, all my brothers and sisters still hated me, and wanted to kill me. So I faked my death and found a new host. This girl.”

He held her hand tightly, trying to give her comfort. He pulled her into a hug, holding her tight. She was surprised but hugged back. Taking comfort in it. It had been so long since someone had hugged her. He slowly pulled away and looked at her. He felt the urge to kiss her, instead he started talking.

“Who was she?”

“He name was Judith. I know, strange name.” She looked away but he kept his arm around her shoulders. “She was a lost child, calling and asking for an angels help. Her family had been killed by demons, and she was an orphan on the streets. No one believed her about her family. I came to her, said I needed a host. If she allowed me, then I would help her take down those who killed her family, and others like it. She was so grateful that someone believed her… she said yes without me telling her how it worked. I feel like I took advantage of her.”

She felt a gentle kiss to her temple as Jack kissed it. It felt so natural and normal neither of them questioned it. She put her head on his shoulder, trying to get past the sadness that dwells within her. He held her, giving her support.

Castiel, who was outside the door, wiped away the tears he was crying. He had no idea that Eae had such a hard life as an angel. Sam and Dean had finished fighting, promising to keep everything out in the open now so he had gone to find Eae.

He cleared his throat before turning the corner and looking in her room. He wasn’t upset by the scene in front of him. How close they were. What did upset him was she was still wearing that outfit.

“Eae, i hope this room is to your liking. I’ll have some clothes brought to you, so you can change. At least have some comfortable while your here in the bunker.”

“Thanks Castiel.” She said, not moving her head.

“Eae I… I had no idea that your life was like that.”

“Were you listening to us?” She asked, picking her head up off Jacks shoulder.

“Yes, and I am sorry for that. But.. I had no idea that… that Father had used you like that. I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.”

“How are you going to do that Castiel?” She asked softly.

“I… honestly don’t know. But let me start by truly welcoming you to the bunker. Our home is your home now.”

“Thanks Castiel.”

Castiel nodded, gave Jack a be safe look before leaving. Eae looked over at Jack, smiling.

“Looks like I have the okay to stick around.”

Jack smiled wide and decided he wasn't going to wait for another moment. He gently kissed her. She smiled in the kiss and kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was glaring at Eae, had been for days now and she was getting sick and tired of it. He blamed her for Sam refusing to talk to him, or basically even acknowledge that he was in the room. So one morning they are sitting around, doing some research when she had had enough.

“Why don’t you glare at your boyfriend?” She said, grabbing a cup of coffee put in front of her by Jack. She didn’t need it but she still liked the taste. Which was strange because she was an angel, but she could taste coffee. 

“I have a reason to glare at you. You spilled the beans about my relationship.”

“How was I supposed to know that you hadn’t told your brother? It’s not like I am a mind reader.”

“Then how come Castiel can read my mind?”

“He can't, he just really good at reading the situation.”

That made Dean stop. He watched her as she poured over the books in front of her as Jack sat next to her, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She had been here for a few days now, and had helped with a lot of the newer hunters with tips from her past.

“How about I don’t approve of your closeness with my son?”

That made Eae spew her coffee literally on his Dean’s face. Jack coughed hard, trying not to choke.

“Dean.” Sam said suddenly. He had been sitting next to Dean, ignoring him. “You have no right to get on anyone about a relationship.”

“Oh now you talk to me! It's completely unethical. They don’t know each other, and they are related!”

“Technically,” Sam started, smiling at Eae, “They aren’t. Eae is an angel yes, but the body isn’t.”

Eae smiled wide at Sam, happy that she had him on her side. 

“And Eae is not the same as everyone else Dean,” Jack said, “We aren’t that closely related.” 

“Why is everyone ganging up on me?” Dead ask incredulously. 

“Because Dean, Eae has done a lot in the last few days to help everyone around the bunker. The newer hunters are singing her praises with the help she's given them. It’s you who thinks she’s bad because she outed your secret. Which shouldn’t have been a secret.”

Everyone at the table held their breath, waiting for Dead reaction to Sam’s words. Eae watched his face very closely as the process what he said.

“I guess… you're right.”

Eae sat in the uncomfortable silence before clapping her hands. “Well, this is super awkward. I am going to go… do something in another room.”

Eae got up quickly, grabbing the book she was reading and left the room, Jack hot on her tail.

“Eae-”

“It’s fine Jack. I know I dropped a bomb in their relationship. I should just leave the room, let them talk it out. Family is.. Complicated.” 

Jack nodded as she trotted away, wondering what she was feeling. Eae wasn’t feeling remorse for what she did. She just wanted to get out of the bunker. Castiel had been hovering over her, making her wear clothes that practically choke her, and making sure he is always there to make things better. SHe just needed a break.

She stepped out of the bunker, taking a deep breath of fresh air and looked around the area. As she could see there were no threats and she sits down, closing her eyes. Reaching inwards, she searches for Judith. She searches for what feels like hours, and she can’t find her. 

Eae opened her eyes, sniffing as the tears come to them. She tried to stop them but they flow like a waterfall. Eae had lost Judith, she was no longer apart of her. Eae looked up at the sky, observing the clouds as they move.

“Eae?”

She jumped and looked over at Castiel, who was standing outside the door of the bunker. He noticed the tears before she was able to wipe them away and he walked over to her, sitting next to her.

“What seems to be troubling you? Is it the commotion between Sam and Dean?”

“No, not at all. I’m glad that I said something. You two needed to come out of the closet.”

“Interesting metaphor you used there.”

“Right? I’ve picked up a few things from the youngster on this planet.”

“But you're avoiding my question. What is troubling you?”

Eae looked into his eyes, trying to find a way around the subject. However, Castiel was trying to make amends, and he had been on this planet longer than she had, so maybe he could help.

“It’s about my vessel…”

“Is there something wrong with it?”

“No, not at all. The vessel is performing as expected, and it's an honor to be in Judith's body but… it’s Judith.”

“The girl?”

“I used to be able to reach out to her, somehow she was still in this vessel as I was. She would tell me that she appreciated what I was doing, and it was okay that I was inhabiting her body. But about a year ago she… she disappeared. I haven’t been able to reach her anymore.”

“You being able to reach her in the first place is a bit strange. Once we inhabit our vessels they usually aren’t available to us to speak to anymore. The fact that you were able to speak to her for years is unheard of.”

“What could have happened?”

“Maybe when you took possession of her body, something went wrong, and she was still housed inside the shell with you. Maybe she eventually let go, knowing her time had come, and left you in complete charge of her vessel.”

Eae wiped her tears away as he gently rubbed her back. 

“Do you think she went to heaven? She’s in the care of the angels?”

“I’m sure of it. When someone offers their body to the angels, and after the life I overheard you say she had, she would be welcomed into heaven with open arms.”

Eae let out a sigh of relief and Castiel finally realized that she truly had been alone all these years. He knew he had bullied her, with the other angels, but after the fall, she had no one to turn to. Except Judith.

He smiled at her as she wiped the last of her tears away, and straightened her back out. He noticed the books she had brought out and picked it up.

“Why are you reading about other dimensions and how to open doorways?”

“Well, you brought Jack over from another timeline, so I thought I should read up on them, seeing as you three always manage to end the world.”

“We do have a talent for it don;t we?”

“Your very talented.”

\-----------------------------

Dean had stopped glaring at her at every chance he got after that talk, and Sam had started to talk to Dean more. Everything was starting to settle down when they got an urgent message that one of the newer hunters had gone missing. Eae grabbed some clothes, shoving them into a bag, and followed Dean and Sam out to the impala. As they tossed their bags into the trunk Dean noticed Jack jogging over with a bag of his own.

“Jack?” Sam asked, looking at the bag and then at him.

“Just where do you think your going?” Dean asked.

“With you guys.”

“No, your not.” Dean said closing the hatch to the trunk.

“Dean,” Sam started and reopened the trunk. “Let him come along with us. He’s been cooped up in the bunker. We could use an extra set of eyes looking.”

Eae helped fit Jacks bag into the trunk as Sam and Dean grumbled at each other before Dean finally caved in. Eae and Jack sat in the back as Dean started up the impala. He eyed the two in the back seat of the car as Jack pulled Eae to his side and they cuddled in the back seat.

“Dean,” Sam said softly, knowing Eae wasn’t asleep, she was just closing her eyes. “Jack wanted to come because he wants to help, but he also knows Eae can be fragile around lost hunters. Especially female ones.”

“Yeah Cas told me about their conversation. She doesn’t seem fragile to me.”

“Yeah, but you thrive off stress and trauma. We don’t really know what makes her tick yet. Having an extra set of eyes wouldn’t hurt.”

“Sam… there are alot of things I understand. But I need someone who is pulling their weight around.”

“And she’s not? She's taught so much to the new hunters. Hell she even taught us stuff about creatures we've never encountered before. Why don’t you like her? Because she outed you and Castiel?”

“No actually, i am starting to be grateful that she did that. Now we don’t have to sneak around anymore.”

“THen why Dean? Why don’t you like her?”

“Because she and Jack are a thing.”

Sam was dumbfounded. “Are you serious? Your upset about their relationship?”

“Yeah Sam. I am. And I don’t even know why. She's a great gal, can keep up and protect everyone, she doesn’t need help.”

“Yeah, she's perfect for Jack. Your just being a dad.”

Eae smirked as she listened to their conversation, cuddling closer into Jack.

\--------------------

She gently woke Jack up when they got to the hotel and started looking over what they knew once everyone had gone to sleep. Being an angel had its perks, she didn’t really need to sleep. Eae hummed to herself as she tried to make connections with what little they had. She watched the video of the young hunter that had been recorded and uploaded to the system but nothing had seemed to go wrong. Not on the video anyway. 

By the time the boys woke up Eae had figured out where the hunter had been last. They picked up coffee for everyone, and started to head to the location. None of them were ready for what they were about to encounter.


End file.
